


Wish You Well

by vampiregutzexe



Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Triangles, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiregutzexe/pseuds/vampiregutzexe
Summary: Sometimes the things you seek aren't what you need.And Oli was about to find that out.
Relationships: Matt Nicholls/Oliver Sykes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Wish You Well

Content warning: implied drug use; jokes eluding to oral sex.

“Hey, Oli? Dude? You with me?”

My eyes snapped up from the floor at the words, gaze settling on the man in front of me. Mat. I blinked a few times, taking in my surroundings before mumbling a vague response.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here.” I shrugged, running a hand through my shaggy hair. Mat didn’t seem too convinced, but knew better than to ask. He was already beyond used to me zoning out, knowing I didn't do it on purpose. Sometimes I just got lost in thought, and tuned out the world.

Tonight was just like any ordinary night, an average tuesday. I spent most days with Mat, he was my best friend after all. We did a lot of things together, as high school best friends tended to do. On this day in particular, we were in my basement, hanging out, the usual thing to do after school and practice with friends. Jordan was here as well, upstairs grabbing something.

Jordan was my friend too. We weren’t the closest of friends, but we still had good times together. I hadn’t talked to him much on his own, only a few small conversations in passing. I wasn’t necessarily shy, but talking to him always made me lose my ability to speak. It was a weird concept, knowing someone could do that to me.

“Oli! Come on, what’s up with you tonight?”

I looked over again, rubbing my eyes to try and snap me out of it.

“Shit, sorry.. Just kinda tired I guess.” I shrugged, avoiding setting my gaze on him or Jordan, who was now standing behind Mat, bottle of soda in hand. Shifting my weight, I scooted myself over, giving Jordan some room to sit down next to me.

“Eh, we all have off days. It’s only 6, don’t tell me you’re gonna pass out on us already.” Mat jokes, and if he’d been sitting closer to me he’d probably have playfully smacked me upside the head too. I rolled my eyes, cracking a smile as I sat up on the couch.

Jordan filled up his cup most of the way, knocking over another in the process. Mat rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything, it was useless to reprimand each other over messes since the basement already was a gross mess. My dad was fine with it, he figured eventually we would come to our senses and clean up the awful mess we’d made over the years.

“Glad to see we’re still working towards turning the floor into a mouse trap, ain’t that right Jordan?” I joked, picking up the cup and haphazardly grabbing the still open bottle. Jordan frowned, taking a sip from his cup as he pulled his knees to his chest.

“Yeah, says the kid who spilled a whole thing of cereal milk in the corner last week.” He sneered right back at me, laughing at the notion so hard he almost spilled soda down the front of his shirt. I stuck my tongue out, pouring myself some soda.

We had an old beat up green couch against one wall, which Mat and I found one day outside on the side of the road. My dad helped us bring it down, and it’s been here ever since. It’s an ugly little thing and has been through hell, but it’s been the hangout spot for years. The basement didn’t have much else in it, boxes and storage against another wall. There used to be a tv too, an old little crt type thing, but one of the guys accidentally smashed it last summer. It sat in the corner, and every once in a while, someone would stuff some other random object into the smashed in screen.

Most of the time, we just sat and fooled around for hours, until someone had to go home or passed out. Depending on the day, Jordan was always the first to leave, and would sometimes take Mat with him. They were considered a couple, no matter how jealous the idea made me. I never wanted to admit the chance of me having a “crush” on Jordan, but I suppose that’s technically what it was. I’d never been much for romance, so it was a weird thing to lust after.

I guess it was a myriad of things that made me feel this sort of way. I wasn’t ashamed of it, not by any means. Just .. annoyed? I wasn’t about to ruin their nice little relationship. Mat was such a nice guy, he deserved to be happy. Besides, something like that would just make things weird. We were all friends, and we all had hopes of one day being in a band.

For the most part, we just goofed off and played around with my dad’s old stuff, Jordan was really into electronic sort of things .. I wasn’t too talented, not like him or Mat or any of our other friends. I could play the guitar alright, sometimes if I got drunk enough my voice sounded not half bad. It was fun, at the very least. Just a bunch of guys playing around, trying to ignore the fact that in a year we’d be graduating. I’d thought about dropping out a bunch, but Mat insisted I hold on until the end so he wasn’t lonely in class.

“You know if the others are gonna drop by today? I’m pretty sure Lee mentioned popping by later for a smoke.” Mat asked, in between shoving chips into his mouth. If there was one thing there was an abundance of here, it was snacks. And shitty cheap weed, but that was another thing. I shrugged, not having a definite answer. Jordan didn’t say anything either, which probably meant we were all on the same page.

“If they don’t, it’s their loss.”

It was sort of tradition for us to all hang out after school. We were a pretty odd bunch, most of us just awkward blokes with too much time on our hands. Not necessarily what you’d call nerds, the only one who bothered to do well in school was Jordan, but not popular either.

I groaned, pulling out my phone for a moment, skimming my notifications for anything worth mentioning aloud.

“Oi, Lee can’t make it. But Kean might pop by later on. It’s only 6, innit? Plenty of time.” I mumbled, leaning back on the couch. Mat peeked over my shoulder, trying to see what I was doing.

“They texted you?” I nodded, tilting my phone to show him the messages. “Of course they bothered to text you. But whenever I ask, I get looked at like I just asked them to jump into the ocean.” Mat rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disappointment.

“At least their texts are helpful. Have you ever tried having a conversation with Oli? I swear, I asked him what class he had earlier and he sent me three death threats.” Jordan poked at Oli, joking as he set his cup down on the table in front of them.

“That’s how he flirts, haven’t you learned that by now?” Mat giggled, knowing that would get a glare out of me.  
I stood up, nearly knocking half the contents of the coffee table onto the floor in the process. Walking over and grabbing a box off the pile, I turned back to them.

“You guys are mean - and to think, I was even going to share my weed tonight.” I fake huffed, holding the box to my chest as I pretended to sound hurt. “Guess .. I’ll have to smoke it all by myself.”

Mat shot up, scrambling over the table as carefully as he could.

“Nooo! You would never :(“ He threw his arms around me comically, resting his head on my shoulder, pouting. I couldn’t help but crack a smile, leaning my head against his.

“Oh, alright. I guess I could share. But only because I’m not a meanie like you.” I pulled away from the half-hug I was in, carrying the box over to the table.  
It was just a simple plastic box, see-through and covered in sharpie (because of course, every inch of the basement was covered in some sort of graffiti or doodle or what have you), it was probably the most valuable thing in the room.

Now, none of us smoked because we thought it was cool, it genuinely was just kinda fun to watch each other get all goofy without the consequences liquor had. Ok, maybe it had something to do with us thinking it was cool. But hey, what high school boy doesn’t?

“Hey, has Oli killed you guys yet?” A voice interrupted our chatter, as Lee popped his head out from the stairwell. The short boy walked in, sitting himself in his usual spot; a lopsided chair pulled up next to the couch.

“He would never! Right, Oli?” Mat triumphantly said, looking over at me, followed by Jordan, who just muttered out a “He probably would” in response. I let out a soft laugh, shaking my head.

“I don’t think I’d have the heart to kill em, Lee.” I said, my smile quickly fading as I accidentally glanced over at Jordan, making my face burn. Shaking off the feeling, I looked back over at the other.

“Jordan would probably kill you before you got the chance to even get close to him.”

“You overestimate my abilities. Oli’s the most likely to kill anyone here. Mat would probably cry if I tried to hurt Oli. Like the big baby he is.” Jordan threw his empty cup at me, earning a playful glare.

“Hey, I’m not a big baby!”

“Yeah, you are. One harsh look would send you running.”

The boy huffed, hair falling in his face. He crossed his arms, acting hurt. He really wasn’t a big baby, not even close, but it was fun to tease him, since he usually would play along.

“So, we gonna smoke or not?” Lee spoke up again, gesturing to the box. “Or are you guys gonna keep bickering until someone gets their dick sucked?”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” I raised an eyebrow, earning a whack upside the head from Mat.

“There will be no dick sucking happening on these premises tonight, idiots.” Mat groaned, draping himself over Jordan as if to protect him.

“If anyone’s gonna do it, it’s gonna be you.” Jordan chimed in, and was subsequently shoved off the couch for it.

I stuck my tongue out at him, not answering as I turned back towards Lee, popping the top off the box in my hands.

"Oi, the dick sucking can wait. Now, who gets first pick on this?"


End file.
